A device may be used to present (e.g., play) a stream of media (e.g., a media stream), in whole or in part, to one or more users of the device. A stream of media may be transmitted (e.g., broadcast, multicast, or unicast) from a source of the stream of media (e.g., a media source) to the device, and the device may play some or all of the stream of media. The stream of media may be transmitted in real-time or time-shifted (e.g., buffered), in digital or analog form, from its media source to the device, and this transmission may be via one or more networks (e.g., wireless or wired) that enable communication from the media source to the device. Examples of media sources include a broadcaster (e.g., CNN®), a web server (e.g., YouTube®), a peer-to-peer source (e.g., another device), or any suitable combination thereof. Examples of devices include a television (TV), a radio, or any suitable combination thereof.
A stream of media may include time-sensitive (e.g., clocked or otherwise time coded) information that encodes content (e.g., a text feed, a song, a television program, or a movie) of the stream of media. Accordingly, a stream of media may include audio information (e.g., sound or speech), video information (e.g., still images or motion pictures), text information (e.g., subtitles or closed captions), other data (e.g., an additional audio track, an electronic program guide, an advertisement, game information, or electronic payment information), or any suitable combination thereof, that may be played by the device to present the stream of media and some or all of its content.